He's Beautiful
by Ronin Kaze'ou
Summary: Haruka's been living it off as a car mechanic in Hokkaido  – until a certain manager from Tokyo claiming to be her twin brother's manager seeks out her help.


He's Beautiful:

Haruka's been living it off as a car mechanic in Hokkaido – until a certain manager from Tokyo claiming to be her twin brother's manager seeks out her help. So what's the plan? She has to replace her brother for 3 months as the newest member of a famous boy band called Lights!

[][][][][][][][][][]

I don't own Sailormoon and the story of "He's Bautiful". This fic is done due to sheer boredom. Haha…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter One: Wanted Boy Band 4th Member

"Makoto why are you here inside the kitchen?"

"Can't you see am cooking?"

"Shouldn't you be doing inventory?"

"Well 'Ruka, as you can see, we haven't got any customers in a week. I can't do inventory if the business is stagnant." Makoto said before turning the TV on for the live broadcast of Tokyo Music Awards. "Cool! It's the Lights performing!"

{Lights Van after the Tokyo Music Awards}

"Is your throat okay?" A girl with yellow buns on her head asked Seiya – the lead singer of the band Lights. "The doctor told you not to sing live for awhile and you were just going to lip sync."

"It ended well, didn't it Usagi?" Seiya replied. In deep thoughts as he look outside the window.

"Seiya's voice did waver back there, but I'm sure no one noticed." Taiki defended his band mate as he felt Seiya's irritation towards their company's Director.

"You're voice faded? I didn't notice? Which part?"

"Kou Seiya." Usagi interrupted Yaten's interrogation. "You are banned from singing live. If a singer cannot sing what should he do then? You took part in the 6th album, so you should know well. It strained your vocal cords too much. We are bringing in another vocal like we originally planed."

"You already know. No one can sing my songs but me."

"He's actually pretty good." Usagi smiled at the rearview mirror. "You'll meet him soon."

"I will look forward to it. Whoever it is Director."

"Yo! 'Ruka! Some odd dude at the front desk is looking for you…"

Knowing Makoto's way of describing people, Haruka just disregarded her way of describing the mystery guy at the front desk. Knowing that their line of business is all about cars, the guy probably just needs a help with his car and Makoto's just goofing her way out of this situation.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" Stepping to the front desk Haruka immediately greeted the person there. Tall guy with black hair and well built wearing a well tailored suit – Haruka immediately figured that this guy is not in Hokkaido for vacation.

"Amazing. The resemblance is too good to be true." The man said as he eyed Haruka.

"Excuse me?" Haruka asked the guy ready to punch the living daylights out of him just incase. Makoto is right after all. This guy is an odd ball.

"Oh, pardon my informalities Ms Tenou. My name is Chiba Mamoru." The guy introduced himself to Haruka as he gave her his calling card. "I work for the Tsukino Recording Company. Would it be okay to borrow your time from work?"

"Technically the business is not that good and as you can see Chiba-san it would be useless of I told you I'm busy since there are no customers around. "

….

Makoto can't really make heads or tails to what Haruka and her guest is talking about. Being Haruka's right hand in the shop, she also became Haruka's secretary, housekeeper and most of the time – cook and this is the first time that Haruka entertained a guest so formal that she was even asked to fix them a snack – and this is the 3rd coffee refill for the two of them, not to mention the biscuits that she has to prepare as well.

"Door's open Makoto" Haruka acknowledged Makoto's knock and the girl entered with coffee refills and a biscuit tray. "As I was saying Chiba-san, there is no way we can get away with what you are proposing."

"I see that you are a person with a lot of passion Haruka." Mamoru started as Makoto leave them to attend the shop. "As you said earlier, business is not that good in this part of Hokkaido. Why did you build your business here?"

"This is actually not mine. A friend of mine when to America to study and he gave me his father's shop as giveaway present. Besides, everything is cheaper here in Hokkaido, compared to Tokyo."

"I see, any expansion in mind?"

"Are you kidding? We can't even survive here in Hokkaido with one shop, we can't handle another one."

"Ah yes, the wonders of money. What if I told you that by agreeing on my plan you can afford to upgrade and expand this shop? You are not only to expand but can afford to pay employees. Just think, this shop can just be your ware house or main business office and your expansion can be in Tokyo. Your secretary can just handle paper works and other secretarial stuff."

"So? Your saying that I can just fill in for my stupid brother for 3 months and have what he's gonna earn in those months?"

"Exactly. Currently your brother is recuperating from an operation abroad, but Director Tsukino doesn't know this. I'm afaid that if the Director finds out that Kaze's condition will hamper the Light's career progress then she will have to ask for a replacement for your brother. Your are not only earning for your shop Haruka, you are also helping your brother, Kaze with his career."

"Three months, and that's it?"

"You have my word Haruka… And by the way, do you know why your brother chose this career?"

"He's been dreaming of the center stage since we were 5? He was always the one who gets the attention of the crowd."

"Other than that. He said he wants to fulfill a promise to his sister."

"Excuse me? You're going where?"

"You heard me Makoto. I'm going to Tokyo."

"You hate Tokyo. You despise Tokyo."

"I know, but this is for official business – where the heck is my travelling bag?"

"Top cabinet right side box – and how will this benefit me?"

"Got it. Thanks! – as I was saying this is for an official business. I'll be there for around 3 months to look for a relocation-"

"Wait!" Makoto grabbed Haruka's pony and sat her down on her bed." What relocation?"

"Well, investors actually. Mamoru-san will tie me up with a couple of people interested in motor business. I need you here to keep this shop intact. I'll be sending money roughly twice a month to keep the shop going."

"Haruka, am no ordinary employee of yours…"

"I know Makoto. I'm sorry but that that is as much information I can give you for now. But after 3 months I'll be back and everything will be the same, alright?"

"You know why I'm your best friend?"

"The same reason why you're still here with me."

"Okay, first off… Today Kaze-san – which is you for the time being – will sign his contract under Tsukino Recording Company." Mamoru informed the blonde girl seated at his passenger seat. It's 8 am and it was a tiring road trip from Hokkaido to Tokyo for the two of them. "Today is the easy part. I was able to convince the Director that we need 3 months for you to familiarize yourself around the business. Three months of autograph-signing, TV appearance and interviews. Don't worry, there'll be no singing yet, I arrange for the real Kaze to be here on time to record a solo album and part of the Lights' 7th album." Mamoru ended as he parked his car infront of the Tsukino Recording Studio. "Haruka I have to park the car and get some stuff. Please wait for me here, okay?"

"Okay." Haruka replied as she stepped out of the car an into the morning air. The place is great. There are even girls lined up with signage. She's just seeing the front part of the building as a van park it's way where Mamoru's car dropped her off earlier. The coldness of the morning is still getting into her and she's not that buddle up for the morning cold. Grabbing her pony, she let her long hair lose to add warmth around her. She's now rubbing her hands together when the door of the said earlier van opened and out comes 3 figures. All 3 are guys with long ponytails. The first one's hair is black while the second one is brown and the last one – who seems to be the youngest – got a silver hair.

The crowd of girls immediately ran following the security staff towards the 3 idols. Haruka was stunned. She never had the time to drool over boys, especially when she and Kaze were living at the orphanage. For her, it's just a guy (or guys). She already got one since birth who pretty much look like her – so why waste time over boys? But the three reminded her of the 3 altar boys working at the church who were always been kind to her and her brother.

Passing by her was the black-haired guy followed by the one with the brown hair. The last one was the silver haired guy who even signed her cap. Too stunned to move, she was snapped out of her thoughts when Mamoru shook her hard. The three idols, guards and the swarm of adoring fans were already far from her.

"Were you a Lights fan?"

"Huh?"

"Well… At your age…Let's go." Mamoru led Haruka inside the same building where the Lights are currently at. "And here's the clothing and wig. You have to put these on."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mamoru was waiting for Haruka to finish dressing up when he instead saw a replica of Kaze emerge from one of the comfort rooms inside the Tsukino Recording building.

"Kaze!" He addressed Haruka wearing a short sandy blonde wig topped with a cap to hide her long hair. She's also wearing a black shirt, leather jacket and plain black leather semi-loose pants. The boots are a little bit heavy than her usual sneakers, but it's nothing that she can't carry. "You're exactly the same."

"I kinda feel like this is fraud."

"Fraud?" Mamoru has to think fast. He forgot that Kaze and Haruka both came from the convent. Anything that is bad is something the twins are afraid to commit."Why is this fraud? You just have to sign some papers. And you can't do this for Kaze's dreams and his future? You just have to close your eyes and sign the papers. Let's hurry and go."

"These pants are really ripped, and they keep falling off."Haruka protested asshe pull the pants up for the 4th time since leaving the comfort room.

"This is the trend these days. You can just hold it like this and go." Mamoru grabbed the waist band of Haruka's pants and folded the extra length as he literary dragged her to the stairs.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Tenou Kaze!" Director Tsukino immediately recognized the young lad that Mamoru brought inside the conference room where she's been waiting. "You're finally here." Usagi immediately stood up and approached Kaze. To have a closer look at the 4th band member of Lights. "You seemed stressed?" Usagi commented as she let go of Kaze's hand. "You saw the contract that was sent?"

"Yes, it's flawless." Mamoru answered for Haruka as he remembered that he wasn't able to she it to her earlier.

Pleased to hear that everyone seems to agree on the contract, Usagi and her secretary Rei led the two men to the conference room's long table for the contract signing.

Usagi, as the company director/owner was the first one to sign. As soon as Rei passed the papers to Haruka for signing, she paused for a while, looking at the papers in front of her.

"What are you doing? Write your name." Mamoru interrupted her thoughts as the manager felt a certain doubtfulness from Haruka.

At that moment, Haruka was snapped out of her thoughts and signed the papers with her brother's name. This gave Mamoru time to exhale but not long enough to warn them that the lead signer of the Lights just burst into the room.

"That's him? Tenou Kaze? With the angel's voice?"

"Glad you're here Seiya." Usagi stood up, as if claiming her authority back. "I wanted to introduce him to you. How about Taiki and Yaten?"

But Seiya just ignored the director and walked briskly towards Haruka. Leaning down so that their eyes would meet, Seiya eyed "Kaze" intensively.

"You're really that good?" Seiya questioned the silent Haruka. Receiving no response to the pretending Kaze, Seiya stood straight up. Taking the contract with him as he stood firmly.

"Even more important than the contract, I have to confirm something." Seiya ended his statement as he took Kaze's contract and Haruka with him. Dragging Haruka behind him, Usagi was calling out to him to stop but didn't.

Seiya only stopped when he reached the band's practice room where Taiki and Yaten are waiting for him. He immediately pulled Haruka in and was caught by Taiki who was standing beside the keyboard.

"You're Tenou Kaze?" Taiki asked the Haruka stepped away from him bumping into Yaten.

"This dude's a bit too short." Yaten commented as he measures Haruka's height with his.

The 3 band members eyed Haruka until Usagi and Mamoru came knocking at the door – which of course, Seiya locked already.

"Seiya open the door. NOW." Usagi's voice can be heard from the other side of the glass wall. Taiki and Yaten started wondering what Seiya was up to until Seiya pulled a music sheet and gave it to Haruka.

"I have to hear your talent, it doesn't matter how many contracts you sign with Director Tsukino. We won't accept you into our team until we hear your voice."

"Director Tsukino spoke really highly of you." Taiki added as Haruka eyed the music sheet on her hand. "I am curious to see your ability"

"You have an amazing voice? Sing the song. Let's hear it." Yaten said as the Director keeps on shouting at the three to open the door.

"If you don't like the song, sing whatever you want." Seiya suggested as they hear Usagi call for a custodian or janitor to break the door. "You can't do it?"

"Kaze! You're gonna reach your dream! Don't give up now!" Mamoru shouted as he has a good idea what the almighty Kou Seiya is doing.

"Forget it." Seiya said with a smirk. "You won't do it." Seiya was preparing to tear the contract when they all heard an angelic voice coming from Kaze.

Panis angelicus  
>Fit panis hominum<br>Dat panis coelicus  
>Figuris terminum<br>O res mirabilis  
>Manducat Dominum<br>Pauper, pauper  
>Servus et humilis <p>

Suddenly, everything became serene as the door was opened by Secretary Hino Rei - who ran all the way from the first floor to grab the duplicate key of the practice room. Seiya was speechless that he just passed Kaze's contract back to Usagi who took is smiling at him. He left the room without saying a word followed by Taiki who patted Haruka's back and smiled.

"It really is an awesome voice ." Yaten commented to Haruka. "I got goosebumps. Where is that voice coming from?" Haruka was only watching him as he continue. "Seems like Kou Seiya has accepted you. So we're now a team. Let's work hard together." Yaten ended as he patted Haruka's head over her cap and also left the room.

"It worked out well." Usagi said clapping her hands together as she stood beside Haruka.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I know you're twins, but I was completely shocked. Not just your face, but how's your voice so alike? You really did well." Mamoru said as he passed a soda can and a sandwich to her trembling hands. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Haruka (who is now wearing her own clothes without the wig) said as she accepted the offered food. "I think it's because my nerves are finally getting better. I think I better go back to the hotel now and rest." Haruka stood up and turned once more to her brother's manager. "Please tell my brother to try and talk to me before we do something dumber than this one."

"Okay." Mamoru agreed as he remembered Kaze telling him to have his sister contact him as soon as possible. "And we have a press conference on Sunday. You have to attend that also.

"Okay. So I have 1 whole day tomorrow for myself. Is that correct?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She can't believe her luck. Her friend just opened a shop in Korea and was invited to go there. Mamoru was wailing when she said that she'll be going to Korean for a day. The only time that he stopped crying was when she promised that she'll be back.

Her friend now owns 3 major branches of "Speed", an international brand for fixing cars. Masanori contacted her because he was planning to expand his business without the borrowed brand name. All he can think of was Haruka and her expertise in locomotive engines.

"So while in Korea, can we have fun while we can?" Yaten asked the two older band members as they walk inside Narita Airport.

"We can't." Taiki answered knowing Seiya won't talk while he's listening on his iTouch. "We have to come back tomorrow on the first plane. The press conference is tomorrow.

"Ah. Tenou Kaze." Yaten responded as if he suddenly got hit on the head. "If we don't go to the press conference, we'll get harassed by the Director, right? The press will probably print that we don't like him. It seems like Seiya still doesn't like him."

"Seiya never likes anything. It's just that things worked out like this, and there isn't much he can say at this point."

"I'm getting some coffee. I'll see you on the plane." Seiya announced as he walk ahead of them. Still listening on his iTouch.

"Seems like he isn't listening, but he hears everything he needs." Taiki said to Yaten while they take a different path from Seiya.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Haruka apologized to the person that she clashed with while checking her plane ticket. She picked the iTouch of the guy and placed her gaze to the person in front of her.

(Seiya POV)

"Miss your plane ticket! – what the heck is wrong with her?" The girl just left without her plane ticket. "Wait!" The girl just got into the elevator and all Seiya can do is ride the other cart without knowing which floor the girl got off to. "Didn't she even notice she dropped her ticket?" Seiya talked to himself as he is now attracting attention while mindlessly looking for a blonde girl.

(Haruka's POV)

"The heck with you Kou Seiya! Why are you still looking for me?" She asked herself as she eyed Seiya from afar – still wandering and looking for her. "Well, better get to my plane…" Her voice faded as she saw an iTouch instead of a plane ticket on her hand. "My plane ticket!"

(Seiya's POV)

"No use wandering around. Better check her flight sked." Seiya was reading the ticket when his phone rang. "Yeah." Knowing too well that it's Yaten and Taiki he started talking. "A blonde girl left without her plane ticket. And her boarding time is less than an hour. What do I do?"

"If it's a beautiful blonde girl, you have to get it to her. I'll look for her too." Yaten ended leaving Taiki and Seiya on the line.

"There's not that much blonde girl in Narita today, she'll be easy to find." Taiki started looking around for a blonde girl among the crowd of dark-haired people. "Is her hair down or is it in a pony."

"It's in a pony. She's actually wearing a black jacket." Seiya describe as Taiki watch a funny sight to behold. The said girl was tailing Seiya who is actually looking for her. "I think I found her."

(Normal POV)

Taiki started walking towards the girl. As he approaches her she turned around facing him and immediately ran away.

"Miss! Wait! Miss!" Taiki was calling out to her but she just ran away. "Weird. Usually girls ran towards us. This one is running away from us."

(Yaten's POV)

"Now where can I find a blonde girl amongst this crowd?" Yaten asked himself as he eats hi ice cream. Looking around further the said blonde girl is currently running towards him. But stopped as soon as she saw him. "Hey! Excuse me!" This time, the girl ran to the opposite side away from him. "Hey wait up! It's splashing on me." Yaten just announce as the ice cream made a mess at the front of his shirt while he ran after the blonde girl.

(Normal POV)

Haruka has nowhere to go. Behind her was Yaten with an ice cream cone, on her left is Taiki while Seiya is on the right side. She's like a cornered mouse. A feeling that she never liked.

A swarm of college students on tour just passed by him. Checking the time he gave out a frustrating moan.

"What the heck am I doing? " He walked around and dialed Taiki's number. "No matter how much I look for her, I don't see her. I went around almost everywhere."

"Where are you?"

"In front of gate 5."

"Okay, we're almost there." Taiki ended the call as he saw Seiya standing at the front of gate 5 terminal.

"We ultimately couldn't find her." Seiya said to his 2 band mates as he look at the ticket.

"It's already time for take off. She's not gonna need it anymore." Yaten said as he peeks at the ticket that Seiya is holding.

"She was a weird girl" Seiya explained as Taiki thought of the scenario that he saw earlier.

"It's our flight's time now." Taiki informed the two. "Let's go inside."

"Let's go Seiya!" Yaten said as he followed Taiki.

Seiya took one last glance behind him before he followed Taiki and Yaten.

Unknown to the three, the blonde girl Tenou Haruka that they were looking for was not that far away from them.

"My ticket! My plane ticket to Korea…" She said she saw Seiya placed her ticket on the back pocket of his pants. "Masanori! I'm dead…"

_The 8:00 o'clock plane to Korean will be taking off soon._

Haruka just stayed there as one by one the planes took off she suddenly realized that she still got Seiya's iTouch.

"This is that man's." She took her headphones form her bag and attached it to Seiya's player. Choosing the track list she played the one with the title "M.U.S.I.C"

_Light's 6__th__ album. Track number 3. Title Song. Forget You Too_

Haruka heard a softer voice of Seiya introducing the song before he started singing:

_I used to dream of only you_

_But now I don't do that__  
><em>_I used to miss talking to you__  
><em>_But now I don't do that__  
><em>_Since you've been gone I've learned to stop_

"It's a nice song. Is this the kind of song that Kaze wants to sing?"

___Tried to hold on because there's not__  
><em>_One night, one single day__  
><em>_That I wouldn't give to you__  
><em>_So with all my might in every way__  
><em>_I'll try to forget you too_

_Flash back_

"_He said he wants to fulfill his promise to you. He believes that he can find you mother by singing. That if he kept singing, your mother would comeback."_

___You used to tell me everything__  
><em>_But now you don't do that__  
><em>_Let me inside of everything__  
><em>_But now you don't do that_

"_That's why he said he needed to sing…"_

_end of flashblack_

___You said we won't change at least I thought__  
><em>_It feels so strange because there's not__  
><em>_One night, one single day__  
><em>_That I wouldn't give to you__  
><em>_So with all my might in every way__  
><em>_I'll try to forget you too_

"Kaze… How can you keep your promise to me? We don't even know her name… No pictures… No nothing…" Haruka said as she remembers their childhood when they were in the orphanage.

___Loneliness may come knocking at my door__  
><em>_Where I'm coming from__  
><em>_It won't hurt me anymore_

_flashback_

_A younger version of Haruka is being comforted by her twin brother as children same as their age mock them around the play ground._

"_At least we are here because our parents are gone."_

"_You mother is still alive but left you instead."_

"_She doesn't want you both!" The mocking children left them as Haruka keeps on crying._

"_Kaze! Is it true? Mother doesn't love us?"_

"_No! Our dad is a great composer and our mom is a famous singer."_

"_Really?"_

"_When I become a famous singer, we're able to find our mom."_

_end of flashback_

___(Hurt me anymore)__  
><em>_Since you've been gone I've learned to stop__  
><em>_Tried to hold on because there's not__  
><em>_One night, one single day__  
><em>_That I wouldn't give to you_

"Was it your will that things turned out this way? What should I do now?" Haruka ask the cross that she's wearing. A souvenir from the convent that runs the orphanage. She's not sure if Kaze still has his.

___So I'll stop the fight and only say__  
><em>_I'll try to forget you too__  
><em>_I'll try to forget you too_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][]

The sun was bright and not a cloud in sight. A good omen for Director Tsukino. The conference hall inside the building of Tsukino Recording Company was prepared for the press conference intended to introduce the 4th band member of Lights to the public.

"Hello reporter Gurio Umino-san." Usagi shook the hand of a reporter wearing glasses after giving secretary Hino Rei several instructions for the event.

"Director Tsukino."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As the people around the building prepare for the press conference for "Kaze", Haruka was whisked away by Mamoru to his private bathroom in his office.

"From now on, I'm going to be Tenou Kaze." Haruka told herself as she looks at herself into the bathroom mirror.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

(Conference hall)

"Everyone." Usagi started as countness flashes of camera gave a twinkling effect inside the hall. "Thank you for waiting. Right now, to Asia's premier group, Lights, we're going to introduce it's newest vocal member." This time all of the press people inside the hall prepared their cam corders, laptops and mobile devices for the announcement.

"First off," Usagi said, continuing her speech. "Asia's top group, Lights!" At this moment the 3 band members came on stage in all white, save from the roses that differentiate their attire from one another. All cameras got a first glance of the three idols as they walk towards the conference table.

"Now the newest member of our Lights group, Tenou Kaze!" All eyes fixed on a door where Kaze should emerge. But the door didn't open. All media eyes wandered back to the Director as the three idols seated on stage looked at one another.

Before anyone can say a word during the silence out comes Tenou Haruka in white with a blue rose pinned at the left side of her jacket. Her hair is now short – naturally short since she cut it a few hours ago. Everyone – save for the three idols on stage – started clapping. Welcoming Tenou Kaze to the world of show business.

"Now that he's dressed like that, he looks good."

"He looks manly." Taiki added. Agreeing with Yaten's words while Seiya sat quietly.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"Will there be anything else that you would like to request from the room service Meiou-san?"

"No Artemis am okay already." The older woman answered. Eyes fixed on the television.

"_The newest member of Lights, Tenou Kaze. He's been in training for 3 years and beat out 300 competition to become a new star. He'll be on vocals with Kou Seiya."_

"It's that child."

"_Please look out for us."_

"Does he really look like me?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The dorm of the Lights is pretty big to be called a dorm. It's more like a penthouse on ground level with several levels. There are 2 music rooms, a walk-in closet for their event clothes and a rooftop garden.

"This is Seiya's." Haruka saw Seiy's iTouch in her bag as she finishes unpacking in her own room. "I should return it to him."

88888888888888

Haruka tiptoed quietly. Seiya's room ss three times bigger than her room – perhaps more. He has his own study desk, entertainment set, KING SIZE bed and several other doors on the other side of the dome-like room.

"There's not even a spec of dust." Haruka commented as she touched the surface of Seiya's work desk. Unintentionally moving the desk lamp from it's original position. "I have to put it somewhere he wouldn't notice." Pulling a drawer,she decided to place it there. Making Seiya think that he just misplaced his iTouch. As she is about to close the drawer, she immediately heard footsteps from outside the room.

8888888888888888

Seiya just came back from his morning run. They were all informed that Kaze will be bulking in with them starting on that day. After fetching a bottled water from the kitchen, he went to his room ready to start a new song he had in mind for a week now.

Entering his chambers he noticed that the door to his bathroom is slightly open, thinking that he might have left it like that earlier, he proceed to his work desk. As he sat down and grabbed his pencil, he notices something wrong with his table. His desk lamp was moved. Turning to the look at the bathroom door again he decided to see why his bathroom door wasn't closed properly.

8888888888888888

It was a good thing that Haruka chose the other door, which is a small closet for Seiya's "at-home clothes" (so she presumed). It's seems that Seiya chose to take a bath due to the sound of running water from the bathroom. She calmly went out of the cabinet, aiming for the exit when Seiya emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. It seems that Seiya just had the water running for the effects.

Haruka is like a deer caught on headlights. Without a word Seiya looked at her and started talking.

"I'll quickly explain the state of things here, so listen carefully. First, don't put your hands on me without permission. I'm especially appalled when you approach so suddenly. Second, don't come into my room without permission. If you want to shower or brush your teeth with a bidet, do it in your own room. Third, don't touch my things without permission. If my things aren't in the exact position where I placed them, I really can't stand it. You understand?"

"Yes."

[][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"Hey Kaze." Usagi said as one of her senior all-girl band group performs. "You can become just like those seniors over there. Just trust me, okay?" Haruka just gave the Director a nod as the waiter served another bottle of champagne for them. The Crystal Tokyo disco bar is currently closed from public due to company event. Since Usagi owns this bar, there is no better signage to deliver what was happening inside. The record company is celebrating for the Light's newest member – Kaze.

"This party is for you." Usagi continued. "So enjoy it. The reaction from everywhere is no joke."

"To Tenou Kaze. Cheers!" Mamoru offered as the rest of the people around their table followed except for Seiya who didn't even bothered to pick up his champagne glass.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The party is getting warm by the second as everybody seems to enjoy the party.

"By the way Kaze, this is Kaioh Michiru – the Light's official Stylist." Mamoru introduced a woman with blue-green hair holing on to a glass of beer.

"Ah… I see… " Haruka acknowledge the introduction as she courteously bowed to the stylist.

"Wow, it' really small. I don't think anyone will notice." The semi-drunk stylist said after she ran her on Haruka's flat chest. Catching Haruka off guard.

"She's my friend, don't worry. She's on our side." Mamoru stated after Haruka gave him a weird and worried look. At this point Michiru suddenly smacked Mamoru on the head.

"Enemy, if things get dangerous. I'll reveal it right away." Michiru stated as she drank from her wine glass.

"All right,all right." Mamuro answered the threat as he nurses his head.

"From now on call me Michi." The styist informed Haruka as band stylist walked after a waiter with a tray of wine glasses ready to be consumed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][]

"Wow he's really something." Usagi informed Rei as she looks at Kaze around a group of women. Each still serving him refills. "He reminds me when the other lights debuted. The girls are falling all over him."

[][][][][]

"Its been a long time." Mamoru just passed by a couple of girls who he once handled as a manager before he saw Haruka talking to herself. Holding an almost empty glass wine. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Who? Me?" Haruka started to giggle. "I'm okay. I'm okay but why do I keep laughing?"

"Stop drinking. You can get drunk on champagne."

"But that's mine –"

"- Stand straight. Ice."

"Ice?"

"Look at me straight. And stay right there. I'll bring some ice water."

"Hey." As soon as Mamoru left, Haruka suddenly felt nauseous. "Bathroom."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Is this the bathroom?" Haruka asked a statue which keeps on ignoring her.

"What are you doing?" Yaten suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"huh?" Haruka asked Yaten back. Not really understanding anything so far.

"It's not here. It's on the 2nd floor." Yaten said as he points upward.

"Yes right. Man. I'm a man." Haruka snapping out of her drunken state. Realizing that she must be about to enter a female bathroom.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"No, no. I'm fine."

"You seem really drunk. Let's go."

"No. I'm fine."

"Let's go."

"I'm fine." Haruka protested as Yaten drags her to the second floor.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"The bathroom is here."

"I'm doing fine." Haruka lightly pushed Yaten away from her as she walks towards the bathroom.

"He's making me nervous – whatever." Yaten left her not anymore worried since she's already near the bathroom.

"Things keep whirling around here. Please stay still." She said as she held on the wall. " It's hot. Why is it so hot?" Haruka said as she lean on the wall after removing her jacket.

"There are still a lot of reporters around." Taiki emerged from the bathroom, catching Haruka's jacket in time. " There are a lot of eyes on you, so be careful. " Taiki said as he noticed that Kaze is a bit drunk already. "It looks like you're drunk. You also look a little stuffy, so unbutton your shirt."

"Don't touch me. I'm not stuffy at all." Taiki was about to unbutton the first 2 button's on Haruka's polo shirt when she immediately slap his hands.

"You're even sweating. Why don't you take it off?"

"I shouldn't take it off. I can't take it off." Haruka said as she took her jacket back from Taiki and wore it again. "There are a lot of people watching, so I shouldn't take it off."

"Then do you want to go up to the balcony and get some fresh air?"

"Where's the balcony?"

"You can go up that way." Taiki pointed behind him. Revealing a dim-lighted stairs. "A Wait a second. I'll bring you some coffee to sober you up a bit." Taiki left in a hurry as Haruka started staring and walking towards the stairs.

"Over there…" Haruka said, not knowing that Yaten cough his beer after seeing Haruka walking away from the 2nd floor bathroom.

"Is he gonna pee somewhere besides the bathroom? " Yaten thought as he placed his dinks on the table. "It's dangerous because he's a bit drunk."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I feel like I'm gonna surivive after all. Well I feel I'm gonna survive – the night…" As Haruka lean at the railing of the rooftop balcony. Still feeling sick and is about to threw up the champagne rounds that she had earlier when she was pulled away from the railings.

"Are you crazy? You almost fell." Seiya said to the heaving Kaze.

"I feel really sick."

"Hey, are you okay?" Seiya asked the already pale Haruka. "Go to the bathroom. Hurry." But Haruka only shook her head. Indicating that she can no longer go down there. Thinking fast. Seiya grabbed a plastic cup. Perhaps left by only of the guests who already went back to the dance floor.

"Will this work?" Haruka shook her head again.

"How about this?" Seiya uncapped an empty bottle water but Haruka shook her head again.

"Use this." Seiya hoved a flower pot infront of Haruka after uprooting the plant.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I think I'll survive after all." Haruka said after several heaving on the flower pot held by Sieya.

"You guys are together. Are you feeling a little bit better?" Taiki asked. Yaten beside him. The flowerpot totally forgotten on the floor.

"Yes, I feel refreshed." Haruka answered as she stood up from the floor. Gaining her senses.

"Did you really pee here?" Haruka just ignored Yaten's question. Earning him an odd look from Seiya. "Hey look, all of us are together."

"Since we're together, should we welcome him ourselves?" Taiki suggested as Haruka walked away from them.

"What should we do if the honored person is in this condition?" Seiya said. A little annoyed. Haruka is now standing on the bench near the railings.

"That dude is really unique." Yaten pointed out loud as he drinks the coffee that Taiki made for drunk Kaze.

"I think it'll get entertaining." Taiki said. Watching Kaze who seems to be reaching for the sky.

"We'll have to see, whether it's entertaining or disastrous." Seiya replied. His attention is also fixed to Kaze as well.

"The sky looks so near. I feel like I can touch it." Haruka felt that the sky is just a couple of inches away from her fingertips.

On the other hand, things doesn't look good from the 3 Light's point of view. Haruka is about to fall from the bench that she's currently standing on. It seems that she'll be shooting her first MTV in the hospital.

[][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]

_Thank you for the reviews from my previous fanfic (My Best friend's Wedding). Hope this one gets of plenty of good reviews. ^^_

Chapter Two Preview….

"_Shit he's gonna fall!"_

"I fell! – ouch!" She felt a sting on her lips and touched it. "It seems I also have a cut on my lower lip. How the heck did I got this?"

"_I got him!"_ Haruka remembered someone shouting and someone holding him. She remembered that she did fell… But it was a soft landing… And soft lips…


End file.
